l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Dante (Iron Sky)
|Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Mini Stat Blocks sblock=StatblocksDante, Male Human Ranger 6 Passive Perception:21, Passive Insight:16 AC:20, Fort:20, Reflex:19, Will:18 -- Speed:6 HP:47/47, Bloodied:23, Surge Value:12, Surges left:8/8 Initiative +7, Action Points:1 Powers: color=GreenTwin Strike/color, color=greenThrow and Stab/color, color=greenMarauder's Rush/color, color=redOff-Hand Strike/color, color=redDisruptive Strike/color, color=redHeroic Effort/color, color=redInvigorating Stride/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayJaws of the Wolf/color, color=graySpitting Cobra Stance/color, color=grayHealing Lore/color, color=grayAmulet of Resolution/color Opportunity Attack: +13 vs. AC, 2d4+8 damage (Crit 2d6+16) Notes: *Dante makes an OA on any enemy that makes a melee attack on Virgil as long as the enemy is within reach 2 of Dante or Virgil is adjacent to Dante. *Dante deals +1 damage when he has CA. Virgil, Beast Companion(Lizard) 5 Passive Perception:13, Passive Insight:13 AC:20, Fort:17, Reflex:17, Will:15 -- Speed:6 HP:54/54, Bloodied:27, Surge Value:13(18), Surges left:2/2 Opportunity Attack: +11 vs. AC, 1d8+3 damage. Note: Virgil's OA uses Dante's Immediate Reaction./sblock Fluff Description:'See picture above. He is a slender man wearing ash-gray shinobi shozokuhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinobi_sh%C5%8Dzoku, complete with loose pants, sleeveless jacket, sandals, metal bracers, and mask. A length of thin metal chain wraps around his waist, ending in two kama crossed on the small of his back. Two more crossed pairs of kama are sheathed on his back. Always somewhere near him is a squat black lizard creature about the size of a small bear traced with arcane yellow markings. The lizard seems to always be smoking slightly and smells strongly of brimstone. '''Background:'Dante spent most of his life as a slave - most recently a slave assassin - in the Nine Hells. While on a mission in the Transitive Isles for his master Archaxil, an enemy's axe broke the magical slave-collar designed kill him if he didn't obey Archaxil's commands. Dante now wanders the Material Plane along with the trusty devil-lizard Virgil that started following him when he was traveling through Dis years before, trying not to stay in one place too long lest one of Archaxil's other agents finds him. '''Hooks: *Dante has only been to the Material Plane a handful of times until his escape here and is fascinated by some things that others find mundane, such as fruit and blue sky. *Wants to keep moving in case his old master, Archaxil the Fiend, is trying to track Dante down. *Dante will never be a slave again. Ever. *While the streets of Dis taught him to never trust anyone but himself - and now Virgil - he does have a slight soft spot for the plight of slaves of any kind. *Having lived amongst them his whole life, Dante has developed a smoldering hatred for devils and anyone who would willingly associate with them. In that, at least, he didn't mind most of his assassinations. *Dante was used by Archaxil to assassinate several "minor partners" on the Material Plane (where Dante would fit in slightly better than, say, a Bearded Devil). Some of those he killed had associates that might remember Dante. *Virgil is generally a grumpy customer to everyone except Dante. However, sometimes the devil lizard takes a fancy to people for no apparent reason, as it did with Dante. *Virgil can digest almost anything organic, occasionally including chairs, flowers, bodies. This occasionally gets Dante into trouble since when Virgil gets hungry enough, he just eats whatever is on hand. Kicker: *Dante knows Archaxil, proud of having never lost a slave to escape, will eventually come looking for him(or send someone or something to find him). When that day comes, he seeks to be powerful enough to handle the situation and some day face Archaxil on Dante's terms, not Archaxil's. Math Attributes Strength: 16 Base +2 (Human) +1(Level 4) = 19 Dex: 16 Base Con: 10 Base Int: 10 Base Wis: 15 Base + 1(Level 4) = 16 Cha: 8 Base Defenses AC: 10 Base + 3 Level + 3 Armor + 3 Dex +1 Enhancement = 20 Fort: 10 Base + 3 Level + 4 Strength + 1 Ranger + 1 Human +1 Enhancement = 20 Reflex: 10 Base + 3 Level + 3 Dexerity + 1 Ranger + 1 Human +1 Enhancement = 19 Will: 10 Base + 3 Level + 3 Wisdom + 1 Human +1 Enhancement = 18 Hitpoints 12 Base + 10 Constitution + 25 Level = 47hp Surges: 6 Base + 2 Feat = 8 Surge Value = 47 hp / 4 = 11 + 1 Belt of Vigor = 12 Saving Throws Attacks Basic Melee Attack: +3 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +13 Melee Damage: 2d4 Spiked Chain + 4 Strength +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +2 Enhancement = 2d4+8 Ranged Attack: +3 Level +4 Strength +3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +13 Ranged Damage: 2d4 Spiked Chain + 4 Strength +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +2 Enhancement = 2d4+8 Powers Twin Strike Attack: +3 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +13 Twin Strike Damage: 1W (2d4) +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +2 Enhancement = 2d4+4 Ranged: +3 Dex vs +4 Str Throw and Stab Attack: +3 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +13 Throw and Stab Damage: 1W (2d4) +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +2 Enhancement = 2d4+4 Off-Hand Strike Attack: +3 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +13 Off-Hand Strike Damage: 1W (2d4) + 4 Strength + 1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +1 Enhancement = 2d4+8 Disruptive Strike Attack: +3 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +13 Disruptive Strike Damage: 1W (2d4) + 4 Strength + 1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +1 Enhancement = 2d4+8 Ranged: +3 Dex vs +4 Str Jaws of the Wolf Attack: +3 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +13 Jaws of the Wolf Damage: 2W (4d4) + 4 Strength +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +1 Enhancement = 4d4+8 Class Features Beastmaster, Hunters Quarry(+1d6) Racial Features Bonus At-will, Bonus Skill, Bonus Feat, Human Defenses +1 Fortitude/Reflex/Will Skills Ranger Skills: Nature, Acrobatics, Perception, Athletics, Stealth Human Bonus Skill: Dungeoneering Feats Human Bonus Feat: Beast Protector (melee attacks on Beast draw OAs) Level 1 Feat: Spiked Chain Training (proficient with Spiked Chain) Level 2 Feat: Weapon Focus(Light Blade, +1 damage w/ light blades) Level 4 Feat: Two-weapon Fighting(+1 damage w/ two weapons) Level 5 Bonus Feat: Light Blade Expertise(+1 hit w/ light blades, +1 damage w/ CA) Level 6 Feat: Durable(+2 healing surges) Regional Benefits Background: Occupation - Foe Killer (Devils). Background benefit: Learn Supernal. (Dragon #373) Equipment Wish List Exclamation Points are order of priority *Iron Armbands of Power, Heroic Tier (Arms, Level 6) !!!! *Battle Harness Hide Armor +2(Level 9) !!!!! *Spidersilk Mantle +2(Level 8) !!! OR *Cloak of Survival +2(Level 9) !!!! OR *Amulet of Life(Level 10) !!!!! Tracking Treasure *100gp Level 1 gold *-Hide Armor(30), Spiked Chain(30), 4 Handaxes(20), Adventurer's kit(15) = 5gp *+234gp, 1 Potion of Healing, +1 Battle Harness Hide Armor from A Fish Story = 239gp *+6gp selling Hide Armor at 20% between adventures = 245gp *+1 Vicious Spiked Chain and Friend's Gift(Companion Slot Item) from http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-4th-edition/277474-adventure-into-wild-18.html#post5275883 *+762gp (3 DM Credits at 254gp each) = 1007gp *+451 gp from http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-4th-edition/277474-adventure-into-wild-38.html#post5375600 = 1458gp *+700gp (2 DM Credits at 350gp each) = 2158gp *+466gp (1 DM Credit at 466gp) = 2624gp *-2600gp (Farbond Spellblade Spiked Chain +2) + 6gp + 4gp + 104gp (selling Spiked Chain, 4 Hand Axes, and a Vicious Spiked Chain +1 at 20%) = 138gp *+600gp from Into the Wild = 738gp XP *0 start *+1246 from A Fish Story = 1246xp *+1193 from Into the Wild = 2439xp *+626 from Into the Wild = 3065xp *+750 for 3 DM Credits(Level 3 = 250xp per credit) = 3815xp *+1243 from Into the Wild = 5058xp *+584 from 2 DM Credits(Level 4 = 292xp per credit) = 5642xp *+334 from 1 DM Credit(Level 5 = 334xp) = 5976xp *+1450 x 2 from Into the Wild here and here = 7876xp Changes *Level 1 Retraining: Changed Careful Strike to Marauder's Rush, Changed Predator's Strike to Throw and Stab *Level 2: Gain Two Weapon Fighting Feat and Invigorating Stride Level 2 Utility power *Level 3: Gain Disruptive Strike, change Two Weapon Fighting to Weapon Focus Spiked Chain *Level 4: +1 Strength, +1 Wisdom, gain Two-weapon Fighting *Level 5: Gain free Light Blade Expertise, gain Spitting Cobra Stance, switch Bonus Human At-will for Heroic Effort Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approved. Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Status Approved for level 2 with 1246 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking ₤ Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W